Cozy
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Percakapan ringan keduanya di waktu santai. Warning: NaruSasu, Shounen-ai, AU, dan OOC.
**Cozy**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sasuke (NaruSasu)**

 **Warning: AU,** _ **Shounen-ai,**_ **kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

" **Boleh aku pegang tanganmu Sasuke?"**

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan bersantai di ruang keluarga, televisi dibiarkan menyala meski tak ada tontonan yang menarik perhatian. Sasuke yang semula terlalu larut dalam novel ditangannya kini menatap Naruto keheranan. Tak biasanya sang kekasih meminta izin terlebih dulu, biasanya bukankah langsung saja 'menyerang' Sasuke tiap kali ada kesempatan. Sakitkah ia? Tapi bisakah Naruto sakit. Bukannya orang bodoh jarang sakit?

"Kau kenapa Dobe?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Sasuke kini tak lagi tertarik dengan novelnya, buku itu sudah ia letakan di samping tubuhnya. Perilaku Naruto yang tak biasa membuatnya sedikit penasaran. "Tumben kau meminta izin dulu padaku."

Hm?

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, kembali merilekskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Tangan sibuk mengganti saluran televisi. "Bukankah kau selalu marah kalau aku seenaknya?"

Memang Sasuke akan marah jikalau Naruto tiba-tiba memberinya pelukan ataupun ciuman sensual. Tapi masa hanya karena itu saja Naruto sampai berubah kelakuan. Bukankah biasanya kalau dinasehati selalu tak mendengarkan? Kenapa sekarang lain?

"Kemarin kau juga memukulku cukup keras," Naruto kembali menambahkan. "Keningku sampai benjol."

Oh.

Pfft—

Jadi karena peringatan fisik yang ia berikan toh, makanya Naruto kapok. Salah sendiri Sasuke sedang memasak, Naruto malah main meremas bokongnya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi kalau centong sayur yang Sasuke gunakan mendarat di kening Naruto dengan keras. Masih untung bukan panci berisi kuah panas yang Sasuke siram kearahnya.

"Kau yang salah, aku tidak akan meminta maaf soal hal itu." Sasuke menjawab tak begitu peduli, pandangan kini tak lagi melihat Naruto. Layar televisi sudah menjadi fokusnya. Sesekali tangannya mengambil makanan ringan di dalam toples—yang terjejer rapih di atas meja.

"Iya—Iya kemarin memang aku yang salah."

"Heee—kau lebih dewasa sekarang, hm?" senyum penuh ejekan Sasuke berikan. Berhasil membuat Naruto mengalah adalah kemenangan besar baginya. Mengingat si pirang selalu egois dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Baguslah kalau Naruto sudah insaf.

"Demi dirimu aku berubah Sasuke," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang tengah menjepit sebuah keripik, kemudian memakan keripik itu tanpa sisa. Kebiasaan Naruto yang malas mengambil cemilannya sendiri. Meski demikian Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan, ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula keripik di dalam toples masih banyak jumlahnya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau membantuku membersihkan rumah?"

"Aku merubah diri secara perlahan Sasuke."

Sakuke mendengus. Rupanya sifat malas masih belum mau Naruto tanggalkan. Susah sekali meminta Naruto membersihkan rumah, lagipula'kan sebagian besar rumah berantakan karena ulah Naruto sendiri. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tinggal bersama dengan pria macam Naruto. Padahal Sasuke selalu berharap rasa cintanya pada si pirang hanyalah sementara, tapi ternyata sampai sekarang cinta itu malah semakin bertambah.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mencuci piring kotor." Sasuke menyuapi Naruto dengan keripik lain.

"Deal." Naruto memakan keripik yang disodorkan padanya. Sambil kemudian menjilat remah bumbu yang melekat pada jari telunjuk Sasuke. "Kau ingin aku memulainya hari ini?"

Sasuke tak langsung menarik tangannya, ia membiarkan jari itu dijilati oleh kekasihnya, "Kalau bisa hari ini. Kau tau cucian kita menumpuk dan aku tak akan memiliki tenaga tambahan tuk mencuci piring nanti."

Naruto terkekeh, lidahnya tak lagi menjilat, diganti dengan tangannya yang kini memenjarakan tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya. Tubunya sedikit digeserkan, sengaja mendekat pada Sasuke. Jarang-jajang mereka bersantai sambil bermesraan begini. Biasanya baru semenit Naruto sudah terpental menghantam dinding. "Akan kulakukan hari ini."

"Kau jangan lupa Dobe."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jika iya kau langsung saja ingatkan aku Teme."

Yang dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran lebar—dan kecupan ringan pada bibir Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
